The Long Hike
by HetaOmorashi
Summary: OMORASHI WARNING. Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru decide to take a hike while on vacation at the lake house. Yuki forgets to use the bathroom beforehand.


**A/N: This was another request from my Tumblr blog! I hope you like it. My RusLat fic will hopefully be updated this weekend. New requests always welcome. I love writing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.**

**Warnings: Omorashi and Bladder Shy!Yuki**

A full day of hiking didn't exactly sound interesting, but Yuki didn't mind. When Kyo first suggested it, Yuki had downright refused, but Tohru seemed excited about the idea, so what else was he supposed to do? He wasn't big on exercising for no reason, not exactly lazy, just practical. If it was more than just a walk, he still would've refused, using his asthma as an excuse, but…just a walk was fine. A walk with Tohru sounded nice, even if Kyo had to tag along. It was probably good that he did, honestly, because he'd probably be the one pulling them along so they didn't spend hours trying to complete the trail.

The hike required getting up early. Yuki was dressed in a way he wasn't used to, in a plain shirt and a pair of jeans. He honestly disliked looking so casual, but he didn't want to get his nicer clothes dirty, so he settled.

When he walked to the kitchen, Kyo and Tohru were already up. Tohru had made breakfast, insisting that they all needed to eat a full meal before heading out. That was fine. Tohru was a good cook. Yuki sat at the table, across from Kyo, who was sipping a glass of milk and seemed cranky and still partially-asleep, though he was dressed. He obviously hadn't even bothered to comb out his hair yet. _Yet? He probably won't._

Tohru served the food, going on about how much fun they would have and what snacks she'd packed. She reminded them both to bring bottles of water, and Yuki in particular to bring his inhaler. She continued talking until Kyo told her to stop, to which she apologized until Kyo told her once again to just shut up. Despite that, the meal went rather smoothly. Tohru hurriedly refilled their glasses with their drinks of choice when they began to empty, insisting that they needed to be hydrated. Yuki knew she was right, and he ended up drinking almost three full glasses of juice so she wouldn't worry.

At the end of the meal, Kyo went off in search of water bottles, and Yuki helped Tohru clear the dishes, finishing the last glass of juice upon request. He dried the dishes after Tohru washed them, not making much of an effort toward conversation.

While Tohru waited in the kitchen, Yuki started back to his room to grab his inhaler, somehow meeting Kyo in the hallway, who just hurled an empty water bottle in his direction, obviously hoping to hit him. "There you go." He tried not to seem too angry when Yuki dicked out of the way, and went to the kitchen.

Yuki sighed, picking the bottle up. Luckily, it wasn't cracked at all. He grabbed his inhaler, slipping it into his pocket before walking out to meet the two, who were ready to go by then. Yuki filled his water bottle.

The three of them set off, leaving the house and soon making their way to a walking trail. The land was mostly flat, and the trail was long enough that Tohru had packed them a small lunch to eat at some point.

The walk went as expected for a while. Kyo managed to drag Yuki into a pointless argument, and Tohru was soon between them, frantically trying to calm them before things got physical. This happened several times, before there was some sort of a silent agreement between the two. _Temporary peace, so Tohru can enjoy herself._

About an hour into the walk, Yuki's body reminded him that he'd neglected his bladder upon waking. _Great._ He didn't think it was too much of a concern, not for now. It was simply bothersome.

To be honest, Yuki had a rather strong bladder. He'd always been shy, and using public toilets (or anywhere else outside his home, really) was something he never, ever did. This led to school days of crossing his legs and occasionally holding himself on a walk home, only when he was alone, of course. Many of his family members knew about this, Kyo included. During family get-togethers, he'd only ever been able to relax enough to go when he was in a secluded part of the family home, with the door locked, and even then he sometimes he simply stood in front of the toilet, trying to relax himself and simply being unable to do so long enough to relieve himself. Then he'd be crossing his legs and fidgeting the entire way home, with Kyo asking why he didn't _just fucking go like a normal person._

Yuki's bladder was honestly fine, until Tohru began reminding him to drink water. He couldn't really refuse without people asking questions, so he just agreed, taking small sips of his water. Bad idea. All of the juice from breakfast was already starting to filter through his system, adding more liquid to his bladder. The sloshing of the water bottles made it worse as well. He tried not to slow down his pace, because he wanted to get through the hike and get back to the lake house. The hike would surely only be a few hours, though he didn't exactly recall how long the trail was.

Around two hours into the hike, Kyo, who had also been the victim of Tohru's reminders to stay hydrated, said that he had to piss, and just disappeared behind some bushes. "Should we wait up for him?" Tohru asked.

Yuki shook his head. "We can keep going. He'll catch up." They weren't walking that fast, and there was only one trail, so it's not like Kyo could realistically get lost.

He was right. A minute or so later, Kyo was walking a bit quicker to catch up with them again. Without the watchful eye of his relative, Yuki had been a bit less careful about slowing down or fidgeting a bit. Tohru didn't notice at all, but Kyo would. They'd known each other too long, and it was often the young redhead who noticed his childhood self squirming and still insisting that he'd wait until he got home. Once Kyo returned, Yuki picked his pace up a bit. Okay, maybe he couldn't wait.

But that was okay, right? He could just excuse himself like Kyo did and duck away and no one would see. That was clearly a better option than wetting himself like a child, but he couldn't even get the words out of his mouth. He was too shy and decided that if he couldn't even say it, then it couldn't truly be that urgent, right? Not right.

Still, Yuki stayed quiet for about another hour, becoming increasingly desperate as his bladder ached with all that was inside it. He didn't realize how often he was shifting around and biting his lip until Kyo simply walked up beside him. Tohru had found a small patch of flowers and was picking some to take back to the lake house. "Didn't you grow out of that yet?" Kyo asked, keeping his voice low.

"Out of what?" Yuki took a step away, looking at him.

Kyo rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean."

"I'm afraid I don't."

"It's really obvious you need a piss, so just go."

Yuki blushed faintly. He never understood how the other could be so blatant about such things. "I'm fine."

"Are you really going to do this again?" Kyo asked him. "You're acting like a child. Just go. I'll tell Tohru, or at least keep her busy."

Yuki hesitated, but nodded. He had no idea why Kyo offered to cover for him, but he didn't care at this point. He walked off the path a bit, constantly looking back to make sure he was completely out of sight. He undid the button of his pants and pulled his member out. _Come on, just relax and go._ He urged himself, but he couldn't. He could hear Kyo and Tohru talking back on the path. They could come and see. He didn't want them to, especially not Tohru. Yuki sighed, before trying to just force the urine out of him. He pressed on his bladder a bit, which was slightly distended at this point, but that only made his muscles tense up more. _Forget it. I'll just wait until we get back to the lake house. I can wait._ He put himself away and buttoned his pants back up. He then walked back to meet the two of them.

As he emerged from the woods, Kyo gave him a questioning look, and Yuki simply shook his head, his blush deepening. I can't go. It's no use. Kyo just sighed. "Come on, Tohru. Let's get going." He said, and the girl nodded, walking back up onto the path with a handful of flowers and telling them both how good they'd look in the kitchen.

Yuki managed another half hour of the torturous walk. Every step made the liquid slosh around inside his bladder, which was reaching its limit. Yes, he could wait until he got home from school, but he'd not gone since the night before, and now it was what, eleven? Something like that. Almost twelve hours' worth of urine was being held in his bladder. That was too much, and the walking made it worse.

He both loved and hated when Tohru suggested stopping to eat. He wanted to sit down, but he didn't want to stop, because they had about another hour of walking to do. Despite the mental conflict, he was soon sitting on a rock and eating some snacks that Tohru brought. He couldn't stay still.

"Are you okay, Yuki?" Tohru eventually asked. "You're not normally this fidgety…"

"I'm alright. I'm just…not used to dressing like this, I suppose." He excused.

Tohru fidgeted with her hands a bit, before looking directly into his eyes. "You know…if you need to use the bathroom, you can. We'll wait for you."

_So it's that obvious now._ "Ah…no…" His face went bright red. "I'm fine. I'll wait until we get back…"

"That's not healthy." She replied. "Come on, it's really no trouble, Yuki, and you seem uncomfortable."

"Well…I…" Yuki mumbled.

"He can't." Kyo answered for him, taking another bite of his food. "Or, more like he's stubborn and he _won't_ because it's dirty or something."

"That's not it." Yuki narrowed his eyes.

"Then what is it?" Tohru asked him innocently, tilting her head a bit.

"Well, I…Nothing. I'm fine."

"But Yuki…"

Yuki didn't answer, turning his head away. His face was hot and flushed, and he just wanted to disappear into the ground. He crossed his legs.

"Are you afraid?" Tohru spoke gently.

Still no answer. Yuki's mind simply wasn't working right. He was so embarrassed.

"Okay." She said finally. "Then let's get going." Tohru simply tried to act as if the conversation never happened. She got up, and Kyo followed.

Yuki didn't, not immediately at least. There was a few seconds of mental preparation before he slowly raised himself back to a standing position. His need immediately went from extremely bothersome to dangerously painful. He crossed one leg over the other, bending forward slightly at the waist.

"Yuki…" Tohru took a step forward, but Kyo walked past her, latching onto Yuki's wrist and just beginning to pull him off the path, through some bushes so there was space between them and Tohru, who hopefully knew not to follow.

"Alright, come on. This isn't you being a priss, so what is it?" He demanded, crossing his arms over his chest and watching Yuki, who was once again crossing his legs and beginning to rock back and forth.

"I just can't." Yuki replied, urgency in his voice. "I can't go...There are people around…"

"Oh. _Oh._ Okay." Kyo seemed to understand, at least somewhat. "Well, you can't exactly wait either…"

"I know." Yuki bit his lip, uncrossing his legs only to cross them again the other way.

"So just…go, Yuki. No one's watching."

"You are."

"You're ridiculous." Kyo snapped, but he turned, walking a few steps away and turning his back to the other.

Okay. I have to. Yuki undid his pants, pulling his member out again. He constantly looked back to make sure Kyo wasn't looking at him, but once again, he ended up just standing there, his body begging for release and refusing to allow it once again. _Oh please…I need to go. Please just let me go. Just relax._ He told himself.

He wasn't sure how long he was standing there, focusing on relaxing, before Kyo turned and looked at him. Yuki immediately turned to move away, but before he really knew it, the other was at his side, holding his arm to keep him from moving away. "Yuki, come on. Don't be embarrassed."

Yuki looked down at the ground. "I can't. I can't go." His voice was shaking a bit. He really wanted to go, but he just couldn't.

"Yeah, okay, we'll see about that." _What is he-?_ Kyo started tickling his side, tightening his grip on Yuki's arm so he couldn't pull away.

Yuki bit his lip, trying not to laugh. Within seconds, his muscles had relaxed, and piss was coming out of his member at full force. Kyo let go of him and stepped away, and Yuki let out a breath. It felt so _good_. He actually let out a soft noise of relief without realizing it.

It was almost two minutes before his stream finally stopped, and Yuki glanced to Kyo, who had turned away from him. He pulled his pants back up and buttoned them silently.

"Come on. Tohru's probably worried that your bladder ruptured or something."

"Okay." Yuki nodded, turning to follow him back to the path, so they could complete the rest of the hike. No one mentioned what had happened, but Yuki knew Kyo would find a way to hold it over his head at some point.


End file.
